Maria Mullins
'Biography' Alice Verona was born to a Pure-Blood family in Italy. Her family moved to Amsterdam when she was 7. The family was very hardcore when it came to blood supremacy, and Alice disagreed. The family kicked her out, considering her as a disgraceful blood-traitor. She met Albert Zimmermann, a German run away living in Amsterdam when she was 10. She had no idea how to survive on the streets, but he did. He took good care of her, and together, they survived in Amsterdam. Alice and Albert always stuck together, and it soon turned to love. They both loved the city of Amsterdam, the country of the Netherlands, it had their home, it kept them, when not even their own families would. They decided that they would adopt the city name as their surname, and soon, they were Alice and Albert Di Amsterdam. It was a clear, sunny day when they found out that Alice was pregnant. They were unprepared, and they were willing to give up their child until they realized it was the same thing their parents had done, let them leave, with no love whatsoever. They kept the baby, and on a rainy afternoon in a shabby hotel room in a small Amsterdam Alley, Maria Astrid Di Amsterdam was born. Albert and Alice worked hard to provide Maria a life better than the one they had. Romero Luciano Di Amsterdam was born four years after Maria, on a sunny morning, this time, in a hospital. When Romero was born, the family moved to England. Alice and Albert wanted their children to lead a comfortable and happy life in a stable country with good education. At first, it was tough getting used to the way England did things, but they soon adapted and everything turned out all right. Albert wanted his children to go Hogwarts, but to keep his job, which provided the most support for his family, he had to move to France. England and France were very similar, so it wasn't hard to adapt. Maria and Romero got along with the people in France the best, and made the closest friends. When Maria was 11, she attended Beauxbatons. She quickly made friends. Maria did great in school but was happy to graduate and live her life. Maria decided to volunteer for the Wizards World Charity Group, helping children in Africa to shape a better future. There, Maria met many other volunteers that she made life-long friendships with, but there was no one like Scott. She and Scott bonded from day 1, and they knew that they were right for each other. When their mission in Africa was done, they went back to England and bought an apartment together. Scott followed his dream of becoming a part-time author, while Maria worked as a PA in the Ministry. They began to get very wealthy, and decided to buy a property in Denmark, only 2 miles away from where Scott's sister, Elizabeth Mullins and her family currently lived. Maria and Scott got married, and soon had a son, Seth. Maria and Scott got along with Elizabeth and her husband Andrew Sullivan very well. Maria and Andrew began seeing each other alone, and they began to fall in love. An affair started, and before she realized it had to be stopped, she was already pregnant with Andrew's child. With Scott going on big trips during that time and Elizabeth treated with memory charms, they played it off as Andrew and Elizabeth's child, and agreed to stop seeing each other. Maria tried to stay focus on her family and being the best mom she could. Andrew and Elizabeth moved to Ireland to raise Alyssa and Jake, while Scott and Maria stayed in Denmark. Andrew and Elizabeth took a trip down to George and Veronica Mullins' house in America. There, George pieced together that Elizabeth was not the mother of Jake. Two days later, Scott and Maria arrived. George overheard Maria and Andrew discussing how they would cover this up further, and knew that Maria was the mother. George confronted Maria, and Maria denied it. Andrew and Elizabeth left a day before Maria and Scott were supposed to leave. George began getting very sick, so Scott decided to stay back and help him. Before Maria left with Seth, she slipped poison into George's medicine, and the left for Denmark. Scott gave George his medicine, and that night, George Mullins died. Devin blamed Scott for what happened because he was the only one at the house at that time, and Maria knew that Scott would do anything to figure out what happened so that his name was cleared. Maria told Devin about the affair, and asked him to kill Jake. This way, Jake would die, Andrew would probably kill Devin, and everyone would think that Elizabeth had the baby with Devin, not Andrew. But Devin did not kill the baby. Instead, he went to their house in Ireland and stayed with them for a week. He told Andrew that he knew about the affair, and that Maria and asked him to kill Jake. Andrew decided to kill the family isolated, and with the tension rising in the family, especially between Scott and Devin, Andrew thought it best to stay away from the family itself. Time passed, and things began to settle down. Seth started Hogwarts and Scott began working in England more and more. When Devin had his huge problem with the Ministry, he went to Scott, asking for Scott to give him money. Scott refused, and all the problems is their past were brought back. Maria eventually moved to England as well, and is still trying to cover up her mess. To ensure that the truth stay hidden, she'll do whatever it takes, including killing people who knows something, and those who get in the way. 'Personality' To most people: Maria is nice, and despite being rich, gives back, because she knows how it is, being poor. She has a lovely personality, and has a small temper, though it takes a lot to get her mad. She is sweet and friendly, and loves to just live her life. She cares for everyone else, and tend to forget herself, as she tries to make the world a bit brighter. Behind the masks: Maria is kind and does care about people, but she will go to any extent for self-preservation. She is highly intelligent and very manipulative, having everything thoroughly planned in her mind to make sure that she gets her way. When she meets someone, she is assessing every aspect of the person, deciding when when he or she might come in handy, if at all. She is a people person, and knows how to verbally hurt people. She is a master of her own game, and an expert of everyone else's. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-| Likes & Dislikes= |-| Other Info.= *Maria is very good at lying. 'Relationship' Family= Albert & Alice Di Amsterdam Albert and Alice are Maria's parents, whom she loves and cares about. Romero Di Amsterdam Romero is Maria's brother, younger than her by four years. The two isn't particularly close, but they're on good terms. [[Scott Mullins|'Scott Mullins']] Scott is Maria's husband, whom she first met and fell in love during a voluntary mission trip in Africa. Maria loves her very much, but there's a very small part of her, hidden deep down in her heart, hates him and his dreams which have led him to numerous big trips, leaving her to look after herself and their son alone. If she's to pick between Scott and self-preservation, she'll for certain go for the latter. [[Seth Mullins|'Seth Mullins']] Seth is Maria's son, whom she loves more than anyone. She's willing to do anything for her son's safety. [[Andrew Sullivan|'Andrew Sullivan']] Andrew is the husband of Scott's sister, Elizabeth. More than a decade ago, Maria and Scott moved to Denmark and got married, living close to the Sullivans. The two family got along well. However, not long after Maria had given birth to Seth, she and Andrew began seeing each other alone, gradually falling in love. They had an affair and she was eventually pregnant with Andrew's child, Jake. With Scott leaving for big trips to foreign countries, plus the use of memory charms and potions on Elizabeth, the two played it off as Jake being the son of Elizabeth. Andrew moved to Ireland with his family and the two promised to stop seeing each other so that all these would stay hidden - until Andrew had a spill when he was visiting George Mullins, Scott's father. In order to cover her past, Maria secretly murdered George with poison, and asked Devin, Scott's brother, to kill Jake. Since then, she hadn't heard from him or his family again. She still has affections for him, though she loves her husband more. [[Jake Sullivan|'Jake Sullivan']] Jake is Maria's biological's son, born as a result of Maria's affair with Andrew. Maria and Andrew played it off as Andrew and Elisabeth's child, and hence Maria's nephew, with use of memory charms and such, so that the two's affair could stay hidden. Maria does love Jake, but she's willing to sacrifice him for self-preservation - and she did by asking Devin to kill Jake after the incident with George, realizing only by Jake's death could her secret be kept safe. [[Elizabeth Sullivan|'Elizabeth Sullivan']] Elizabeth is Andrew's wife and Scott's sister, making her Maria's sister-in-law. Maria and Elizabeth have never seen eye-to-eye. They tolerate each other, but Maria is far to skeptical for Elizabeth. [[Alyssa Sullivan|'Alyssa Sullivan']] Alyssa is the eldest daughter of Andrew and Elisabeth, making her Maria's niece. Maria doesn't have a particular feeling about Alyssa. As long as Alyssa stays out of her way, Maria will consider her as her young adorable niece. [[Devin Mullins|'Devin Mullins']] Devin is Scott's brother, making him Maria's brother-in-law. Maria considers her as a potential threat as he knows far too much, since the moment she confessed to him about her affair with Andrew and asked him to kill Jake for her. However, Maria doesn't want him dead, at least for now. He hasn't done anything severely wrong to her and he may still be quite an useful asset. As long as he stays an outcast like he is now, Maria currently doesn't see the immediate need to take him out the picture. |-| Friends & Acquaintances= ' |-| Others= ' Category:Female Category:Adult Character Category:Mullins Family Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Italian Category:German Category:Dutch Category:June Birthday Category:Pure-Blood Category:Married Characters Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Dutch Category:Speaks Italian Category:Speaks French Category:User adopted Category:Characters Category:ChocoKat Category:Witch Category:Multilingual Category:Born in Netherlands